


Returning Home

by TritoneHorror



Series: Soulmark AU [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: Instead of trashing my old work I'm posting it separately with no context...A short (emotional) hurt/comfort scene. This was originally planned to occur later on in my soulmark au but I trashed the idea. Can be taken out of au context.





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written late December/early January and as been sitting in my google docs untouched for months now. Originally this was going to be a scene that would take place way way way into a new plotline of "Nothing Special" but things change ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Other than that there is none context given. None context left angst pizza.

Duck opened the door to the Winnebago, having swiped Indrid's keys earlier before they headed over. Indrid didn't seem to mind, he stood close behind Duck but his gaze- his mind- was elsewhere. Staring off into the middle distance, focused yet untethered, he looked forlorn. Duck quickly ushered him inside and began turning the multiple space heaters back on to restore the heat. Indrid silently moved towards the back of the trailer towards his bed. 

Duck had never seen Indrid look so  _ fragile _ . Usually he stood so confident but right now he looked like he would crumble under the slightest touch. Duck scratched at the back of his neck. This was unfamiliar territory for him, uncharted waters in their growing relationship. Duck wasn’t exactly the best at offering comfort but seeing Indrid like this… it made him ache. He found himself with the strong impulse to do  _ something.  _ What brought Indrid comfort? He tried to think of the best things he needed right now. Eggnog? That seemed trite but maybe Indrid preferred simple things in moments like this. Soup? Duck doubt Indrid’s kitchenette was stocked with enough ingredients for that but he began to look around. 

Duck soon found that there was no order to Indrid's cabinets; cups and bowls were crammed together with cans and other nonperishables. He was able to find some cups of instant noodles though; and after a quick inspection he went about getting some water heated up. Once that was started, he poured a clean glass of nog and went to check on Indrid.

It looked like when Indrid reached his bed he just collapsed into it- shoes and all. He was curled up on his side and the blankets were left untouched, strown all at the foot of his bed. Duck knocked as he entered the room.

“I, uh, brought you some nog if you want any. I'm also making some cup noodles, so those will be ready soon. Uhm.” Duck sat the eggnog on the bedside, pondering over his next course of action. “Hey, I bet that ain't too comfy; let's at least get those shoes off ya.”

At first there was no response. But just as Duck began to wonder if he should remove the shoes himself Indrid began to move. 

“The water’s ready.”

“What? Oh! Oh yeah, I'll get that.”

When Duck returned with the noodles, Indrid had taken his shoes and other outerwear off and was fixing up the sheets and blankets on the bed. They sat on the edge of the together as Duck handed Indrid the cup. Duck snickered when Indrid started to slurp at the broth before even touching the noodles. Duck wondered if he imagined the faintest hint of a smile he saw grace Indrid's lips for the briefest of seconds.They were quiet for a while Indrid ate.

“So I...I'm not really good at figuring out what people need in times like this but...If there’s anything I can do just let me know, okay?”

Indrid nodded but otherwise remained silent. After a second he placed the empty cup down and turned to Duck.

“Would you stay here? Stay close to me. Please.”

Duck moved further onto the bed. “Of course. You should see that I'm not going anywhere.”

Duck meant the words to be reassuring but as Indrid pulled him down and curled into him, he worried that he messed something up. He wrapped around Indrid the best he could. He placed gentle kisses where he could. 

Hours pass. Duck is sure Indrid fell asleep at one point but he hasn’t had the same luck. His thoughts are troubled. He’s spent most of the time staring into space or more specifically admiring Indrid, worried about him. He places a gentle kiss to Indrid's forehead, careful not to wake him if he was asleep.

“Duck?” Indrid's voice is soft.

“Yeah?” 

Several seconds pass. Duck had accepted he wasn't going to get an answer before Indrid starts again.

“If I told you I was leaving Kepler right now- for good- would you come with me?”

Duck takes a second to think the question through. “Could we bring my cat?” Dry humorless laugh. “I would want to. But Indrid? I've ran from things that scared me my whole life. I think… I think I would stay. Something big and important is happening here and I think I'm needed for it. Running away with you wouldn't be worth it if the thing we're running from ends up killing the world - well, two worlds I guess...I know you care about what happens to everyone. I know you're scared. Shit, Indrid, I'm scared too. But I think things will turn out better if we stop running…I know you're upset about today...I'm not entirely sure what happened but...You're not alone anymore. I'm here. And Aubrey and Ned. And Billy too I guess. And everyone at the lodge. Point is…we don't have to run.”

Indrid rolls on his back stares at the ceiling for a while. Duck worries he might have upset him, or that visions of the future have distracted him. Suddenly, Indrid sits up. “In ten minutes Aubrey is going to call and ask us to meet them back at the lodge. We better get ready.” Duck nods and gets up also. “Duck?” Indrid sits on the edge of the bed. Duck offers him a hand from where he stands. Indrid takes it. When he’s standing properly he gives Duck a quick kiss and stands with their foreheads touching. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you thanks for reading!! ;)   
> Also Haha RIP to Billy's potential to be a more prominent character after the tree arc.
> 
> Taz tumblr: @duckwellfucknewton


End file.
